


Life Will Find A Way

by alycat, ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinosaurs, Frottage, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is thrilled when the creator of Jurassic Park will make it possible for him to watch actual, real-life dinosaurs. Jared Padalecki on the other hand, he has some serious doubts. Despite their differences they need to work together to survive when the park is plunged into chaos by a tropical storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Will Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the premise of the movie Jurassic Park and written for [](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_cinema**](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21** for the beta work!

 

 

 

 

 

  
The T-Rex was staring right at Jensen. It was standing in the middle of the giant entrance hall, head turned to the double doors they had just walked through, and its snout was opened, displaying the razor sharp teeth. Jensen had always found it fascinating how much expression a Jurassic skeleton could hold. Despite the emptiness of the eyes, and the dark brown color of the fossilized bones, it was terrifying.

"So that’s where the Düsseldorf specimen went,” Felicia said next to him.

She had a virtual catalogue in her head of every skeleton ever found, and she could identify them with just a look.

Kripke nodded proudly, smiling like a little kid. "I spared no expenses! Only the best for the park. And since this is the first dinosaur the visitors will see, it had to be an impressive specimen.”

"But you don’t really have a live T-Rex here, do you?” Jensen asked, because that would be crazy. Cloning dinosaurs was one thing - although really, cloning dinosaurs, he still wasn’t sure he had fallen into an episode of Twilight zone - but cloning one of the most dangerous carnivores that ever lived…

"Oh, of course,” Kripke said offhandedly, and Jensen felt himself turning a bit green. "You need the big ones to draw the crowds. Now, if you follow me, we can meet the rest of the team and then get started with the tour.”

Jensen shot the giant skeleton another look before he followed Kripke on slightly shaky legs. They had a T-Rex.

 

Kripke led them through the giant entrance hall, glass covered ceiling letting the natural light illuminate the dinosaur bones. They walked past an information desk with pamphlets, the entrance to a large souvenir store and then through a door that said ‘employees only’.

"We’ll just have to go get the bloodsucker,” Kripke mumbled and opened the door to an office.

Jensen wasn’t sure what Kripke meant by that, but he was distracted by the fact that they not only had a T-Rex, but also an incredibly attractive guy. He obviously wasn't part of the exhibit, even though Jensen thought that he really should be added to it. He was sprawled out on one of the chairs, impossible long legs stretched away from him, jeans just a tad tight and, oh yeah, excellent specimen.

The guy was stuffing his mouth with some kind of mini-hors d'oeuvre, but when he saw them come in, his eyes wandered once over Jensen and he winked at him. Jensen was suddenly painfully aware that he hadn’t changed clothes when Kripke had shown up in his helicopter at their dig site. He was still wearing khakis and boots which were more than a little dusty. He didn't feel dressed to meet people, and if the haughty look he got from a woman standing at a desk, rifling through a stack of papers, was anything to go by, she clearly agreed.

"Kripke," she said, turning around to lean against the desk.

"Ostroff," Kripke said in a voice that lacked any of his previous excitement. "Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Jared Padalecki. He’s the mathematician I told you about. From the university in Austin?”

Dr. Padalecki got up with an easy smile. "Chaotician to be precise,” he said and went to shake first Kripke’s, then Jensen’s hand, "And who might you be?”

Jensen gripped Padalecki’s big hand, slightly dazed by his height and his dimples while Kripke scoffed at Ostroff, "I bring scientists and you bring a damn rockstar?”

"I’m Jensen Ackles,” he said automatically, staring into smiling eyes.

"Ah, the paleontologist. I heard about you.” Padalecki said and turned to Felicia, brilliant smile in place. "You must be Dr. Day then.”

"Felicia," she corrected, smiling back and Jensen thought there was way too much smiling going on. "I'm the paleobotanist, but I take it you've heard about me as well?"

"Sure,” Jared said and actually winked, "I have a thing for redheaded female scientists.”

Felicia laughed. "What a coincidence, so do I.”

Jared took it in stride and turned the full force of his smile back on Jensen. "What about you, Dr. Ackles?”

"Oh, please,” Felicia said, "call him Jensen. And he might also have a hard on for scientists, but not for the redheaded and neither the female variety.”

"Felicia!” Jensen hissed.

If possible, Jared’s smile widened even more, taking on a slightly dirty note. "Is that so? Jared, by the way, if we’re going for informal.”

"Alright, everyone acquainted with each other?” Ostroff interrupted them, tottering along on her high heels. "Then let’s get on with the tour, shall we. The investors are very interested to see how the park fares under the scrutiny of experts. With all of your endowments, we should be able to move forward.”

"Who said we’re gonna approve your park?” Padalecki asked, but Ostroff just shot him an annoyed look.

"With the money we’re paying you…” she said, scuttling out of her office and through the entrance hall.

Padalecki snorted. "As if I need the money.” Then he suddenly turned to Jensen. "You must’ve made some money as well from your books, right?”

"You’ve read my books?” Jensen asked astonished.

"Of course I did read your books," Jared said, sunglasses firmly in place as he followed Jensen down the stairs to the waiting cars. "Well, one of them at least."

"Charming," Jensen muttered, trying to ignore Felicia's smirk.

So maybe Jensen had a type, and he knew that Felicia was fully aware of just what his type was. That didn't mean she needed to look quite so amused as she walked over to the car waiting for them, getting in beside Ostroff in the front seat.

"Of course, digging up bones is very different from what they do here," Jared went on and Jensen rolled his eyes, getting into the back seat. "Here they’re playing god, and whatever control they think they're having? Man can’t control nature. They have no respect for what they created here, what their scientists actually created, and Kripke just took it and put it in this shiny park. There are a

multitude of ways that things could go horribly wrong here."

"Fascinating," Jensen said, glaring when Jared got into the car after him. He didn’t really want a non-palaeontologist raining on his dino-parade right now. His wildest dreams were coming true, and this… _mathematician_ was giving a doom-and-gloom speech. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't Kripke be the one hearing this?"

"I tried," Jared said, pushing his glasses up into his hair and Jensen could see the frown on his face. "He was too busy talking to…"

Jared drifted off into silence but the look he gave Ostroff said more than words could, and Jensen found himself stifling a laugh at that. Before he could say anything, the oversized car jerked into motion, following the tracks without a driver to guide them. Jensen leaned his head against the cool glass, only looking up when tall gates swung open, taking them from the resort section into the actual park and Jensen was almost disappointed that there was no dramatic music to guide their way. He still couldn’t believe he was on his way to see real-life dinosaurs. Maybe he’d wake up in his crappy trailer any moment, back at the dig in Montana where Kripke had found him and Felicia. Or maybe, just maybe, all of his dreams were going to come true today.

 

 

 

Dawn Ostroff was studiously ignoring the other three people in the car and Jared wasn't surprised by it. He wasn't sure what she was even doing in the car with them, not in pin-striped skirt and high heels. It was too bad they were in the confines of the car because Jared would have loved to see her step in something foul.

"This tour seems to be missing something," Felicia grumbled from the front seat, twisting around until she was facing Jared and Jensen. "Really, am I the only one noticing a certain lack of dinosaurs on this dinosaur tour?"

She wasn't wrong and Jared yawned as the car stopped in front of yet another stretch of fence with nothing on the other side but more trees. He wasn’t sure, not really being able to keep up with all the unfamiliar dinosaur names, but this must be the fifth or sixth paddock at least.

"What's that?" Felicia said suddenly, sitting up from her previous slouch and Jared looked around to see what had caught her eye.

At first he couldn't see anything but grass and some trees in the distance, but a movement made his gaze focus in on something he had thought was just a mound of dirt, but on closer inspection he could see that the mound was moving.

"Is that…"

"Finally!" Felicia gasped and the next moment she had pushed the door open, almost falling out of the moving car.

"Oh my god,” Jensen breathed out, eyes wide and mouth open, and fuck that was a good look on him, and then he followed Felicia out of the car.

"You - you can’t do that!” Ostroff said, aghast. "You cannot leave the tour!”

If Jared was faced with the options of sitting alone in the car with Ostroff or follow the two paleo--whatevers out to a live dinosaur, it wasn’t a hard decision to make.

"Dr. Padalecki!” Ostroff called after him, but Jared didn’t listen.

Stumbling after the others, he looked up at the high fence surrounding the major part of the dinosaur enclosure and he frowned at the big open area in front of him that allowed the visitors a better view.

Walking through, he almost fell over a thick metal nub coming out of the ground. There was a whole field of them and he carefully walked through them so he wouldn’t faceplant into the ground. Huh. This seemed to be some kind of dino ground gate, like the metal rods used by farmers to keep cattle from wandering except apparently you had to step it up a notch for dinos. Still, he didn’t think it was a good idea and he added it to the list of many things he would take up with Kripke after the tour.

The high plants surrounding him were unlike any he had ever seen before, but he didn't stop to think about it, instead moving towards the big brown lump that had the others so excited. When Jared saw long sharp horns he actually recognized the dinosaur. Tri-something, a three horn. And wow - a dinosaur. It wasn’t his field of expertise and he’d never been a dino nerd, but - wow.

Felicia had already gone into full scientist mode, examining the dinosaur lying on its side, while Jensen was still staring, eyes shining like a kid in a candy store.

"Somehow I still expected to see robotics and papiermache,” he said, mostly to himself.

The dinosaur keeper, a beautiful red head, laughed. "Trust me, they’re real. It’s like Christmas every day in here.”

"What’s wrong with her?” Felicia asked, while Jensen gestured towards the dinosaur and asked, "May I?”

The dino keeper nodded at him before turning towards Felicia and explaining something about cyclic disorientation which led to a discussion of some toxic plants, but Jared could only stare as Jensen carefully touched the dinosaur, hands reverently running over its horns and frill, until he stepped forwards and leaned against the dinosaur’s side, whole body moving with every breath the giant creature took.

The offer that Ostroff had made to bring Jared to Isla Nublar had been a good one, but in that moment he was sure that no monetary gain could really compare to seeing someone that actually was here because they _cared_. Those thoughts quickly disappeared, however, when he focused back on the discussion between Felicia and the dinosaur keeper.

"Dinosaur… droppings? Why do you want to dig around dino droppings?" Jared asked weakly when he saw Felicia looking around the tall grass surrounding them.

Jared was all for having a passion for something, he'd felt a lot of passion for more than one thing in his life, but those passions did not come with the wish to dig around in droppings. Even less so, droppings belonging to an animal as big as the dinosaur that Jensen was still leaning against. He liked chaos, thrived on it in some aspects in his life, but there were some things that he would prefer a bit more ordered.

"You might need these," the dinosaur keeper said when Felicia sniffed the air.

The gloves that Felicia accepted would easily reach her elbows and Jared decided that was something he really didn't need to see. Instead he turned back to where Jensen was crouched down beside the dinosaur, hands moving over thick skin and a look of pure awe in his face.

"C’mere," Jensen said, motioning Jared over and after a quick glance to where Felicia disappeared through the tall grass, Jared walked over. "Touch her."

Jared reached out and put one hand on surprisingly warm skin, feeling the heavy breaths, and for the first time it really sunk in what was happening. It was one thing to read about it in the brochures that Ostroff had sent him, but in reality nothing could have really prepared him for coming face to face with an animal that had been extinct for over sixty million years.

"I know this species," Jared said, unwilling to pull his hand away.

"Triceratops," Jensen explained. "I think most people recognize it, if nothing else. And she's a beauty. I was on a dig a few years ago in South Dakota but this? This is real. She's _alive_ because of science. Can't you understand how amazing this is?"

Even with the Triceratops looking at him Jared couldn't push aside the dread of what Jurassic Park could bring. Just when he was about to say something, the Triceratops looked right at him and Jared couldn't care that the first dinosaur they had seen was a sick one. Sick or not, he was resting his hand on the belly of an animal that he had only ever read about.

"I still think creating dinosaurs was a bad idea,” Jared pointed out, ignoring Jensen's glare. "You cannot predict how things will turn out with animals extinct for so long. How can you even think you can control them? Or the population growth?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Didn’t they explain that to you? The park is perfectly safe and all the dinosaurs are female. There will be no uncontrolled breeding, because all dinos are hatched in the lab. It’s a shame really,” Jensen murmured, "that we won't get to see them breed and hatch.”

"See!” Jared said triumphantly. "Nothing about this is natural or normal. Besides, nature will find its way.”

"How?”

"I don’t know,” Jared said with a shrug. "But it always does.”

Jared thought it was rather fitting that right at this moment a huge cloud covered the sun and a gust of wind tousled his hair. Before either of them could say more, Felicia and the red-haired dinosaur keeper were back, Felicia peeling off the gloves as she went.

"I can't believe I didn't see that," the dinosaur keeper said with a shake of her head.

"You needed an outsider's point of view, Danneel," Felicia said with a small smile that made Jared raise an eyebrow. Felicia hadn’t been kidding about the redhead thing. From the way Danneel smiled back, they seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"Still,” Danneel said angrily. "Now how to fix it… I mean, if she swallows the poisonous berries while ingesting stones we have to remove all the plants.”

"She’s swallowing stones?” Jensen asked, head shooting up. "That’s fascinating! We could only ever support this theory for the bigger Hadrosaurid.”

Jared was lost. "Why the fuck were dinos swallowing stones?”

"For digestion,” Jensen said with an annoyed look in his direction as if Jared had just asked why the sky was blue. Digestion, of fucking course.

"You know,” Felicia said, "I’d really like to stay with the Triceratops for a while longer, if you don’t mind. Dani?”

Jared focused back on the group, when had he missed the switch from Danneel to Dani? Felicia sure worked fast.

"You can finish the tour without me, right Jensen?”

Jensen looked startled for a second, then he grinned indulgently. "Sure Felicia. You stay with… the Triceratops.”

"Yes," Jared agreed because he was sure that Felicia had more reasons than the dinosaur to want to stay behind. "We'll just go with…"

"Ostroff."

Jared looked over at Jensen and he could feel the corners of his mouth twitch up in a grin. He was sure that he wasn't the only one that had forgotten all about the lawyer that they had left in the moving car.

"I hope the car stopped," Jensen said, looking back towards the road.

They made sure that Felicia and Danneel were okay to drive back without them, because Jared could tell when he wasn't wanted and soon he followed Jensen back to their still waiting car. Stepping up on the road, Jared realized they were both quite a bit dirtier than they had been before they saw the Triceratops, and Dawn Ostroff paled when she saw them.

"Are you all insane?" she shrieked loudly enough to make a few birds take off from the nearby trees. "There are _dinosaurs_ out there. They could have _eaten_ you! Have you any idea of what legal problems that would cause?"

"I can assure you, ma'am," Jared said, enhancing his usual drawl. "That pretty Triceratops had no thoughts to eating us. In fact, she probably has too bad a stomach ache to eat anything right now."

"But Felicia stayed behind to make sure she'll be alright," Jensen added and for the first time Jared could hear the hint of Texas in Jensen's voice as well.

"I hope she makes sure to get back soon," Ostroff snapped angrily. "Kripke said there's a storm coming, and a nasty one at that. We need to get back to the resort right now. Get into the car."

She stormed back to the car, as well as anyone in high heels could storm across a dusty road. There was indeed a whole wall of dark clouds gathering in the sky and the wind had picked up, so Jared followed her, sliding into the back seat. He wasn't really surprised when Jensen opted to sit beside him rather than the take a spot in the front seat next to Ostroff.

"Kripke, start this damn tour again," Ostroff said when the doors closed behind them. "Take us back."

The car jumped slightly, before it took off moving along the tracks once more, and when Jared looked back over his shoulder he could see Danneel and Felicia standing close together right beside the sick Triceratops.

 

 

 

  
A part of Jensen really wanted to stay behind with the one and only dinosaur the tour had treated them to, but the way Felicia had been looking at the pretty dinosaur keeper, Danneel, Jensen was sure his friend wouldn't have appreciated him lingering. With the sky suddenly opening up to pour rain over them, Jensen was even more grateful for being inside of the relative warmth of the car.

The automatic tour guide announced the T-Rex as the next dinosaur and even with the sky coming alive with lightning, Jensen perked up at the possibility of actually getting to see one of the most powerful predators that had ever lived. He couldn't see much through the darkness and the pouring rain, but he strained to see either way. The trees on the other side of the fence move, but Jensen couldn't say if it was because of something moving among them, or the wind and rain making him imagine things that weren't there.

"Usually the cars stop here,” Ostroff explained, fixing a non-existent flaw in her make-up. "The T-Rex is one of the bigger attractions and we can tempt him with a goat or a cow. But with the storm coming I told Eric to take us right back.”

A jolt went through the car and it suddenly stopped, the small lamps on the console flickering before coming back on.

"Seems they wanna treat us to Rexy after all,” Jared said, grinning at Jensen.

"What the fuck?” Ostroff exclaimed and pressed the button for the mic. "Kripke, you said you’d bring us right back.”

There was no answer, not even static. Above them, thunder crashed again and when Jensen looked out, his breath stopped. The high fences, miles of industrial strength cable with a voltage of ten thousand volts, were dark. The lights high up on the poles, signaling the electricity, were dark.

"Jared,” he said, staring out into the darkness, trying to see.

"I know, I know, you're all excited,” Jared said. "But really with the rain I doubt we’d be able to see anything after all."

"Yeah, but the lights-”

"We will with this," Ostroff interrupted him.

Jensen looked over to the front seat only to be momentarily blinded when he was met with a bright flashlight and he had to blink the spots away from his sight.

"What good will that do?" Jared asked with a frown. "Let us see the rain better?"

"Jared," Jensen tried once more, feeling sweat run down his back. "The fence…"

"What was that?" Jared asked, going perfectly still beside Jensen. "Did you feel that?"

With every part of his being, Jensen wanted to say no, but he had felt the tremor and he couldn't tear his eyes from the fence beside the car. That was why he was the first one to see the the wires of the fence twist and snap and he felt his blood go cold.

"Turn off the light, Mrs. Ostroff,” Jensen said and he was surprised that his voice didn't shake. He must be in shock, he dimly realized.

The next moment a roar rang out, drowning out the sound of rain and Dawn Ostroff screamed.

"Turn off the fucking light!” Jensen hissed, but Ostroff was frozen in panic, staring at the snapping wires and the giant snout suddenly illuminated by the flashlight’s strong beam. Oh shit.

Jensen lunged forward, trying to wrestle the light out of Ostroff's hands, but her fingers were clutching it tightly, and the bright beam flickered wildly through the rainy night. It was almost as good as if they were holding up a sign with the words _eat us_.

Then the earth shook again and the T-Rex stepped out of his enclosure, leveling its head with the car and roaring again. That seemed to snap Ostroff out of her panic and she scrambled for the door, pushed it open, Jensen couldn’t reach her in time and then she stumbled out into the night, screaming.

"Shit,” Jared breathed out when the Rex’s head followed Ostroff, easily tracking her and the flashlight she was still clutching to her chest.

Over to the side of the road there was a small rest-room, and for a moment Jensen thought that Ostroff would make it, but then the T-Rex lunged forward and its jaws closed around her. Even above the hammering of the rain, he could hear her scream piercing through the murky afternoon, only to be cut off when impossibly long teeth clenched down and Dawn Ostroff was suddenly in two parts, only one of them remaining in the T-Rex's mouth.

"Oh, God."

The words were barely more than a whimper, and even though Jensen knew that they came from him, he didn't recognize his own voice.

"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea," Jared mumbled beside him and Jensen wasn't sure if he meant the way Ostroff had ran off, the tour, or the entire damn Jurassic Park, because in that moment all of it seemed like a horrible idea.

"Maybe it'll…"

He didn't get further before the T-Rex turned back towards the car and whatever words had been about to pass Jensen’s lips, they froze when huge, cold eyes focused on them. It wasn't a small car in any sense of the word, but compared to the giant monster outside, Jensen couldn't feel any safety inside the car that was barely more than a can to the vicious teeth and claws of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Hold on!" Jared called out.

Jensen barely had time to understand the warning before a big head slammed into the car and Jensen could hear the sound of it coming free from the rails. Jensen was thrown across the backseat, falling against Jared’s body.

All the wonder and awe Jensen had felt about the park was washed away and he was sure that he screamed when the T-Rex was once more pushed at the car, sliding it easily over the muddy road.

"What the fuck it is doing, Jensen?” Jared asked in a panic.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?”

"You’re the dino guy! You’re supposed to know what Rexy is up to!”

The T-Rex slammed his head against the car again, Jensen’s head painfully connected with the headrest of the front seat.

"Jared,” he ground out and he could not believe he was having this discussion right now. "The T-Rex has been extinct for 65 million years, how the fuck am I supposed to know how it reacts when faced with a car?”

"Well, I don’t know,” Jared started, but they were cut off when the car was pushed into an obstacle.

"What…..”

"The other fence,” Jensen groaned out, remembering the fence on the other side of the road.

Then their world turned, Jensen fell against the widows and the roof of the car as it toppled over, Jared’s elbow poking him in the side and oh fuck…

"There’s a moat, there’s a fucking moat.”

Over the raging of the storm and the roaring of the Rex, over the car’s metal screeching he heard the now all too familiar snapping of fence wires and then they were pushed again, over a bump and then they fell.

Up and down - it didn't matter anymore, and when the world righted itself Jensen stayed still, trying to catalogue how much beating his body had taken. There wasn't a part of him that didn't ache, muscles screaming in pain when he finally moved, and he froze in place right away as the car swayed in a way that meant they couldn't be on the ground yet.

"Jared?" Jensen said, blinking to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding him.

"Fucking hell," Jared groaned and the next moment Jensen felt Jared's leg pressed up against his own. "Let's not do that again."

"Good," Jensen got out. "You're not eaten."

"Yet."

"Yet," Jensen agreed. "Where are we?"

Beside him Jared shifted, making the entire car sway, and when he looked out the window not even the rain and the approaching night was able to hide how pale he went.

"You don’t wanna know.”

"Jared, now is not the time to-”

A giant screeching interrupted him and the car shifted, branches scratching along the windows. Oh no. No no no no…

"We’re in a fucking tree,” Jared said, "and it’s a really fucking long way down.”

Jensen wanted to look out the window, but Jared’s hand clamped down on his neck with surprising strength. "Don’t move. Right now the car is held by the tree. If we move and it shifts again…”

"We’re dino food for good?” Jensen asked and Jared made an affirmative noise. "Okay, what do we do then?”

"We move slowly,” Jared explained, "balance our weight and get out of here.”

For the first time since they met, Jensen realized that Jared _was_ a scientist, had studied math in fact.

"Okay,” he said shakily, "let’s do that.”

Jared’s weight slowly lifted off him then, and Jensen turned himself around in the footwell of the backseat. His whole body ached, the most distinct throbbing located in his right side. Jared had a cut across his cheek, probably from one of the splintered windows. He slowly moved back, pressing his foot against the door.

The car wobbled precariously and the door groaned in protest until it finally snapped open.

"Oh, good girl, that’s a good girl,” Jared cooed.

"Are you talking to the car?” Jensen asked in disbelief.

Jared shot him a half embarrassed, half annoyed look. "Do you wanna get out of here alive or what?”

Jensen wanted to roll his eyes, but Jared was already scooting back further, reaching the door.

"Okay, as soon as I get out, the car will probably swing down where you are, so you have to move towards the middle when I do, okay?”

"And what’s preventing the car from swinging to the other side when I’m alone in here and over by the other side?”

Jared gave him a grin, blinding white teeth flashing in the dark night. "Don’t worry, I’m here to catch you.” Then he climbed out of the car and Jensen scooted to the middle. The car wobbled again and Jensen clutched the seats in front of him. He waited for a few seconds until the car had stilled again, before he moved.

There was a crash, the car lurched and Jared leaned inside. "The branches are fucking breaking, get out of there.”

Jensen scrambled, then there was Jared’s big hand around his and he stumbled out of the car onto a thick branch. He held on to branches above him, Jared’s hot breath fanning over his neck while the cold rain prasseled down on them, and there was another crash and the car fell about ten feet before it was stopped by another branch. That would’ve hurt.

"Uhm, I think we should probably get down,” Jared said and Jensen realized how close they were standing too each other. Adrenaline was pumping through his system, the air and the rain were so cold, but Jared was so warm - Jensen shook his head, trying to get out of whatever trance he’d been caught in.

"Yeah, we should,” he said and slowly started the climb down.

The tree was big and sturdy and Jensen was an outdoors kind of guy, so it wasn’t a problem. The rain and the darkness made things more difficult, but all in all he was pretty confident they would make it down alive. Halfway down the tree they passed the car hanging in the branches.

"You know,” Jared called over to him, "that doesn’t look too stable.”

He was right of course, but there was no other way down. The tree was growing so close to the wall, there were no stable branches growing to the other side, the only safe way down was climbing below the car.

"Trust me," Jensen yelled up to Jared, "this is the only safe way. The other branches would never hold us."

There was another deep creaking sound above him. Of course. The one time positive thinking actually jinxed something, it had to be when he was climbing down a tree on a dinosaur inhabited island with a four-thousand pound car hanging in the branches above him.

"Shit, Jensen, hurry!” Jared yelled and Jensen sped up, climbed as fast as he could, slipped on branches and ripped open the palms of his hands.

The whole tree was shaking now, and Jensen really started to hate when things shook, the sound of the car came closer and he jumped the last ten feet.

He fell into the mud, Jared thumped down next to him, then large hands gripped Jensen’s hips and he was flung to the side. He landed half on the ground, a big root poking into his already aching ribs and half on Jared and there was an earsplitting crash behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the car lying in the mud not three feet from them.

"Are we still alive?” he asked, mouth muffled by Jared’s shoulder.

"I think so,” Jared said and groaned. "Let’s just get out of here.”

 

 

 

  
He could hear Jensen following behind him, neither of them speaking, instead trying to listen out for the sound of anything moving between the trees. It wasn't easy to hear over the roar of rain, or the loud cracks of thunder but at least the lightning made it possible to see for more than a few feet at the time.

"Do you have any idea where we're heading?" Jensen asked.

"Not really," Jared admitted. "But it's away from Rexy and right now that's all I care about."

Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Jensen shiver, wet khaki clinging to his body and Jared knew that the only reason he himself wasn't shivering was because his leather jacket and jeans gave more protection than the clothes Jensen wore. There wasn't much he could do about it, not with the rain still coming down hard. Being alive was much more important than being comfortable.

"Maybe we should have stayed at the road," Jared said and he wasn't sure how much time had passed since they had left the wrecked car.

"That road has a pissed off Tyrannosaurus Rex on it," Jensen pointed out, teeth shattering. "I think I'll take my chances in the wilderness."

Jared thought back to the map of the park they had been given, the map that he had left behind in the wreck, and if he remembered correctly the other carnivores were spread out over the island. He just hoped his memory was accurate and that they wouldn't run into more animals with an urge to eat them.

"We need to find somewhere to rest, we should be safe here."

"On the ground?" Jared asked, looking down at the mud they were trudging through.

"Of course not," Jensen protested. "Up in a tree, safe from anything that might be roaming around down here. Up there-"

"We're at perfect biting height," Jared muttered. "And we'll be just as wet up there as we will down here if this rain doesn't stop anytime soon."

As if to prove him wrong, the heavy rain started to fade as they walked and within a few minutes it had stopped altogether. Night had settled over the park, made even darker by the heavy clouds above and Jared wasn't sure how they'd manage to find a place to sleep when they could barely see their own hands in front of them. There was no more lightning to guide their way and they stumbled over slippery roots hidden in the mud.

"I can't walk anymore," Jensen said just when Jared thought his own legs were turning into lead. "Seriously I think I cracked a rib.”

"How will we be able to even find a place? I can't see anything.”

"Anything is better than the ground," Jensen pointed out. "Down here we could get trampled to death. Besides, the trees are starting to thin out and I’d prefer not to spend the night in open terrain."

"Please don't jinx us," Jared sighed. When he peered out of the underbrush he could see that Jensen was right though. The forest gave way to sprawling plains illuminated by the full moon occasionally breaking through the thinning clouds.

Jensen's smile was weak and shaky, but he was smiling when he walked up to one of the last huge threes. The branches were hanging low enough for them to climb, even though they were slippery with moss and rain. It wasn't an easy climb, but together they managed it, balancing each other until they reached a place where thick branches spread out from the trunk, creating an almost flat surface that, while damp, would provide a relatively safe place for them to spend the night.

The canopy of leaves above them was dense enough to protect them from the rain and Jared carefully sat down, watching as Jensen lowered himself to the branch stiffly.

"You really think you cracked a rib?”

Jared didn’t have a lot of medical knowledge, but horror scenarios of Jensen coughing blood from a pierced lung were in invading his mind, now that he had some time to think. Coming face to face with an extinct predator would do that to you.

Jensen carefully felt his torso. "Nah,” he said, trying to put on a brave front. "Maybe bruised but I doubt it’s broken. It just really fucking hurts.”

Jared took inventory of his own body and really, he wasn’t much better off.

"Nothing seems to be broken over here, but I’m gonna be black and blue tomorrow.”

Jensen leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. "Tomorrow,” he said. "We’ll have to find a way back to the visitor center. No way they can track us down out there with the fences down. Which by the way, how did that happen?”

Jared gave a wry grin. He wasn’t surprised that Kripke’s little project fell apart under the first duress. What he’d built was too grand and too dangerous to be held even by the largest foundation.

"Probably the storm,” he said. "But it doesn’t really matter what it was. This park... it cannot work. I told you, nature is going to find a way to screw it up. You can’t create a force millions of years old and expect it to do as you planned.”

Jensen sighed and opened his eyes. He didn’t look at Jared though, instead staring unseeing into the darkness.

"Yeah, you’re probably right. But the dream of it… Do you know what it means to spend your whole life recreating the lives of animals you’ll never see? You know these amazing creatures lived. They breathed, they walked, they hunted, but you’ll always just find bones and dust. To see one alive…” Jensen trailed off.

"But these aren't what you were digging for," Jared said, looking out over the damp forest. "Those animals died out millions of years ago and what you got here is nothing more than… than… gen-manipulated amusement for the rich and crazy."

"Still… the idea of it. Just for a moment there I hoped… I mean when Kripke told us what kind of park he wanted us to sign off on… I just didn’t want to believe it wouldn't be, I mean, shit, I don’t even know what I was thinking. Of course this couldn’t work, but just the idea of seeing a living breathing dinosaur, it made me lose my common sense there for a moment.”

"I get it," Jared nodded. "And if we survive this I'll get to live my life knowing I saw a real, live dinosaur. How many can say that?"

"Not Ostroff," Jensen mumbled.

The words were barely audible and for a moment Jared thought he’d heard wrong, but once he realized just what Jensen had said he couldn't stop himself from laughing. The tension of the previous hours turned a small, hysteric laugh into something more and he had to press his hands to his belly as he laughed more than he had in a long time. At first Jensen looked shocked at his own words and Jared's reaction, but soon he was laughing as well, the two of them gasping for air in between fits of laughter.

When Jared managed to catch his breath again, he reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out his flask. If there ever was a situation that called for turning into a nineteen forties movie stereotype, it was now. He took a big gulp, then handed the bottle over to Jensen.

"It’s gonna keep you warm,” he said, because while it wasn’t really cold, they were dripping wet and the wind was still going strong.

Jensen drank, muscles of his throat working and for a stupid second Jared’s eyes were stuck on that.

"I’m not drinking against the cold,” Jensen said.

"Well, then drink to not being eaten by a dinosaur," Jared suggested. "As far as reasons to have a stiff one, I think it'd make number one quite easily."

"That works," Jensen said, sliding closer to Jared and handing back the small flask.

With Jensen's body close to his own, Jared was sure he didn't need the alcohol to stay warm either, not when Jensen moved even closer and they were pressed together, shoulder to hip. Whatever thoughts Jared had tried to push aside since he first saw Jensen were suddenly back at the front of his mind and if Jared read Jensen's looks right, he wasn't the only one not thinking about dinosaurs. To distract himself he took another swig from the flask, feeling the fiery heat of the alcohol slide down his throat, but it had nothing on the heat of Jensen's body against his. Even though it should be obvious where things were heading between them, he was still surprised when Jensen's mouth found his.

At first, all he could taste was the sharpness of alcohol on Jensen's full lips, but it wasn’t long before it was gone and only Jensen remained. Their lips parted and Jared dropped the flask in favor of getting his hands on Jensen's hips to pull him in even closer.

"Shit," Jensen groaned and Jared could feel the shiver that ran through him. "This is a horrible idea."

Jared took a better grip on Jensen's hips, hauling him in until his weight was on top of Jared and their groins perfectly aligned.

"Feels damn good, though," he said, rolling his hips up and he was rewarded by a gasp when their cocks brushed together through wet clothing.

If Jensen had any more complaints, Jared silenced them with another kiss, one he didn't stop until he felt Jensen almost melt against him, body going pliant and even though several layers of clothing, Jared could feel Jensen's cock twitch. He wasn't sure how either of them was still awake and he was sure they would crash soon, but first he _needed_ to feel as much of Jensen as possible.

He managed to get his hands under Jensen’s wet shirt, slide his hands over his smooth skin and Jensen pressed in closer, hands gripping Jared’s damp hair. Jared slid his hands lower, grabbing Jensen’s ass and shit, he really hoped he’d get to do this again sometime when they had more space and weren’t in any mortal danger, because Jensen’s ass felt pretty damn perfect.

Jensen moaned, pushed back against his hands, and Jared gripped him tighter, managing to get a finger between his cheeks, where the wet fabric of his pants had practically molded against Jensen's skin.

"Shit, yeah. We’re gonna have to do this again,” Jensen breathed out, mouth latching onto Jared’s neck.

Shivers raced down Jared’s spine, Jensen’s hot mouth a sharp contrast to the cooling dampness on his skin. Jared felt the pleasure build, heat pooling in his belly.

"C’mon,” Jensen murmured, grinding down harder and faster.

There wasn't much Jared could do with clothes in the way, but the way Jensen rocked down against him was driving him insane and he needed to feel Jensen fall apart for him.

"Do it," Jared urged him on. "Come for me. Fuck, feels so damn good against me. Oh- Shit. When we're out of here, I'm fucking spreading you out on my bed, gonna taste you all over."

He sucked a mark where Jensen's neck and shoulder connected, damp skin turning warm as he sucked blood to the surface and his own orgasm was approaching faster than he thought possible with wet clothes sticking uncomfortable to his skin.

"Fuck yes,” Jensen panted out, hands clawing at Jared’s shoulders, using them as leverage, riding him hard and fast and Jared couldn’t wait to do that without clothes.

"Fuck, so close, Jensen, so fucking-”

Jensen’s teeth clamped down around his shoulder, biting down hard while he bore down, pressing his ass over Jared’s cock, and just like that, Jared came. He held onto Jensen while his orgasm rushed through him, shaking his whole body. Through the rushing in his ears, he could hear Jensen moan, feel him tense in his lap before a shudder ran through him. The sounds that spilled from Jensen's lips as he came were better than Jared could ever have imagined, although if he was honest with himself, he had imagined it a few times before things went to shit.

They clung together, riding out their orgasms until the friction got too much and Jensen went limp on top of Jared, gasping hot puffs of air against his skin.

"Well shit" Jensen mumbled, sounding slightly confused but Jared was happy that he wasn't moving away. "How'd that happen?"

"I think this night called for some life affirming sex," Jared grinned to himself, letting his hands slip free from Jensen's pants to rest at the small of his back.

"Yeah,” Jensen said, "you’re probably right about that.”  


 

  
Blinking his eyes open, Jared stared up at the green leaves above and for several long moments he couldn't really figure out where he was. Then the events of the previous day came slamming back in vivid detail and a few things became very obvious to him. The first was that when he saw Kripke again, Jared planned to punch him in the face. The second was that Jensen wasn't pressed against him the way he had been throughout the night. Looking around, he saw Jensen sitting at the edge of their small sleeping platform, staring out at the forest.  
  
"Jensen?"  
  
There was no response at all and Jared felt a hard knot of dread settle in his belly. Pushing up into sitting position he was uncomfortably aware of the dried come making his clothes stick to his skin but he pushed that aside, instead moving forward to kneel beside Jensen.  
  
"Hey, Jensen?" he tried again. "Jen?"  
  
Not even the nickname got a response from Jensen and Jared sighed. Reaching out to rest a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, he expected at least some reaction but Jensen remained still as a statue and Jared wondered just what thoughts must be stuck in Jensen's mind. He couldn't really imagine what it must be like for Jensen, having his dreams turn into such a nightmare and he wondered if paleontology would ever be able to fascinate Jensen again.  
  
"Please don't do this," Jared said. "I need you by my side to get out of this. Don't zone out on me, Jensen. For fucks sake, I need-"  
  
His words were cut out by a loud sound that he couldn't place and he looked out over the planes stretching out in front of them, big dinosaurs moving up the slope to get to the canopy of trees, the nearby forest clearly presenting them with a full on feast.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Despite his original fear, it was obvious that these dinosaurs were herbivores, grazing at the treetops without noticing the two humans.  
  
"This is what meeting dinosaurs should be like," Jared mumbled. "Jensen, you've got to see this. There are so many of them. Jen, look at the - er watcha call it? Brontosaurus! They’re huge!”  
  
"They’re not brontosaurus, they’re brachiosaurus,” Jensen said with a detached voice. "It’s a common mistake. See, they found a dinosaur skull, called it apatosaurus, then they found a skeleton, called it brontosaurus. Only later they realized they’re one and the same. But because brontosaur means thunder lizard, it sounds good, it stuck and people call it every dino with a long neck. Common mistake.”  
  
Jensen was still staring straight ahead, but at least he was talking now.  
  
"But in all the kid’s shows…” Jared said and Jensen took the bait.  
  
"Yeah, as if anyone in entertainment bothers to get the science right, ever.”  
  
Jared looked at Jensen, and he still looked pale and somehow not really there. "You okay, Jen?”  
  
Jensen snorted. "Really? We’re at the nickname stage already?”  
  
"Well, we did survive a dinosaur attack together,” Jared said hoping he didn’t push too far.  
  
For a moment Jensen stared at him in horror, then he spurted out a laugh. "Jesus Christ, have you no sense of propriety?”  
  
"Not much no, never had,” Jared offered.  
  
Jensen shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted when a giant head appeared in the branches directly before him, and a bronto- no brachiosaurus started grazing.  
  


 

  
  
Jensen stared at the dinosaur right in front of him, the horrors of the previous day fading away as the brachiosaurus moved even closer, eating from branches right beside them, close enough to touch. The triceratops had been one thing, the poor animal too sick to move, but this was something completely different and Jensen couldn't stop himself from reaching out, ignoring Jared's hissed warning.  
  
The brachiosaurus didn't seem to care about the touch and Jensen marveled at the warm skin under his hand, its cheek moving as it slowly chewed the leaves before turning its head to look right at Jensen.  
  
"What if it bites you?"  
  
"It won’t," Jensen said, smiling. "It's a herbivore."  
  
"Herbivore or not, those are huge teeth," Jared pointed out and Jensen knew he had a point.  
  
With its size, the brachiosaurus could do damage without meaning to, but if nothing else, Jensen would have this memory of actually getting to touch a dinosaur and he thought it was worth it. But the brachiosaurus just blinked slowly and Jensen was reminded a bit of a cow. A very large cow, but still. This was a gentle animal.  
  
The brachiosaurus moved, reaching for higher branches and Jensen sighed when he could no longer touch the majestic animal. He looked up at it before his gaze moved out to the forest where he could see other dinosaurs slowly graze and he tried to keep that image in his mind.  
  
"Should we head out?" he asked, looking back at Jared. "We need to… not be on this island for much longer."  
  
"Do we have any idea where the visitor center is?"  
  
"Erm well… I think the T-Rex paddock was one of the last on the tour? I mean we did pass a lot of paddocks on the way here, where we didn't see any dinos. We should have covered more than half of the tour. So if we move away from the Rex paddock and head slightly inland we should reach the visitor center.”  
  
"And how do we know where inland is?” Jared asked.  
  
Jensen looked up to the sky. "The visitor center is in the eastern part of the island. It’s -” Jensen looked on his watch, "seven thirty now, the sun is up there so we’re somewhere in the south west part. So we go that way.”  
  
Jared had followed his hand movement with no spark of understanding, and now he just nodded. "Okay if you say so. How the fuck do you know all this?”  
  
Jensen snorted. "I spend most of my time out in the desert.”  
  
He started the climb down, hearing Jared follow him down and soon they had solid ground beneath their feet. He looked around and tried to listen for the sound of running water, but no luck.  
  
"What? Do you hear something?” Jared whispered.  
  
Jensen shook his head. "No. We need water and I was trying to listen for the sounds of a stream.”  
  
"Oh.” Jared sounded very relieved at that. "Yeah, water would be a great idea. And I’m kinda hungry. Maybe we’ll find some berries along the way or something.”  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn’t really eat anything we find out here, we don’t know what Kripke had his crazy scientists grow. I’m afraid we’ll have to go hungry until we manage to get back to the visitor center. But we definitely need water.”  
  
"And how do we find water on this fucking island?” Jared asked.  
  
Jensen looked out over the plains in front of them, squinting slightly at the bright sunshine and he reached for his sunglasses before he realized that they were lost somewhere during the T-Rex attack.  
  
"We need to look for a place where the vegetation looks different," he explained, sheltering his eyes with one hand. "I think I see something over there…"  
  
He pointed over to where he thought he saw a stretch of greener grass cutting through the landscape. Looking back, he saw Jared staring at him for a moment before shaking his head slightly.  
  
"You just keep on surprising, Jensen Ackles," he said with a laugh before he motioned for the both of them to start walking.  
  
Jensen shrugged slightly; he knew that people expected him to only be about digging in the ground, few people understanding how much knowledge it took to actually live in the middle of nowhere for months at the time.  
  
"This is not what I expected of this trip," he heard Jared mumble when they walked around a brachiosaurus, staring up at the huge animal above them.  
  
"No, really?" Jensen muttered to himself, and if Jared heard it he was nice enough to not comment.  
  
Walking across the plains, he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder, worried that despite the presence of herbivores in this enclosure, there might be other dangers. With the sun blazing down upon them, it was a tough walk and he soon realized how much his body ached with the adventures of the previous day.  
  
"The plants," Jared said suddenly, startling Jensen slightly. "I don't recognize them. I mean… I know it's just grass and stuff but…"  
  
"Dinosaurs aren't the only thing they managed to clone," Jensen said, looking down at the grass they were walking through.  
  
The park had lost its shine, but in that moment he couldn't keep back the smile at the  
thought of walking through a sea of grass, plants that had been extinct for almost as long as the dinosaurs themselves.  
  
"Hey, hear that?" Jared asked, stopping so suddenly Jensen almost crashed into him.  
  
"Water!" Jensen exclaimed.  
  
Despite how tired they were, they both took off in a half-run towards the sound, almost falling down in the stream that cut through the landscape.  
  
"Wait," Jensen stopped Jared when he reached down to scope up water into his hands. "Take water where it's moving faster, not right here at the edge. It's less a risk of us catching something from bad water."  
  
"I'm so far beyond caring," Jared muttered, but he did follow Jensen a few feet downstream to where the water ran fast over a few bigger rocks.  
  
Jensen tried to push aside any thoughts as to just what he might swallow down together with the water, but there was no denying the relief of finally getting some water and he gulped it down greedily.  
  
"Fuck," Jared groaned. "That's amazing. But you know what I really want?"  
  
Brushing earth off his knees, a futile motion considering how dirty he was, Jensen stood up and stretched his sore muscles.  
  
"To get the hell out of here?" he suggested.  
  
"Yes," Jared agreed.  
  
It was a very good plan, and once they had both knelt down to drink a second time before filling up Jared's flask. It didn't hold much but even a little was better than nothing. With both of them feeling a bit refreshed, Jensen led them towards what he hoped was the way to the visitor center.  
  


 

  
  
The sun was burning down viciously, standing high up in the sky and Jared didn’t know how he could be so parched while being drenched in sweat. The content of the flask had gotten them through the morning but now it was empty and Jared doubted they'd be lucky enough to find more water. When he’d get home, he’d shower for hours. And sleep. In his bed. If he’d get Jensen to share it, even better. And yeah, maybe it wasn’t smart to build a whatever on a near-death experience, but looking at Jensen, Jared didn’t care.  
  
He was tired, he hurt all over, he was hungry and sore, he deserved a hot shower and some lazy making out with a hot guy. Jared was so lost in his head, he almost stumbled when the terrain changed and the grassy ground gave way to a shallow ditch, only trampled earth and a few holes in it.  
  
"Oh my god.” Jensen’s voice was shaky and almost reverent.  
  
Concerned, Jared looked at him but Jensen was staring down with wide eyes, walking towards the little mounds as if in a dream and kneeling down in the dirt.  
  
"Jensen? What the - oh Jesus fucking Christ.”  
  
Jared stopped dead in his tracks, because he suddenly recognized what had Jensen in a spell. The holes were filled with eggs. He looked around and fuck, the six nests were all filled with little elongated eggs.  
  
Jensen reached out, hand hovering inches away from the nest, but then he closed the distance and pressed his fingertips carefully against the brown shell.  
  
"I don’t know how this happened but I told you, life-”  
  
"Finds a way, yeah,” Jensen finished his thought. "The scientists wouldn’t have missed it, so the dinos must’ve changed gender.”  
  
Jared knew he was probably staring like an idiot. "Changed gender? How the hell would dinos just change their gender?”  
  
Jensen stood up again, surveilling the nesting ground. "There are some frogs who can do it. They used amphibian DNA to complete the dino gene sequences, so it’s possible. I mean, as you can see, somehow at least one of the dinos turned out male.”  
  
"This is even crazier than the cloning.”  
  
Jensen let out a surprised laugh. "Yeah, maybe. Either way, we should move. I mean…” he broke off to stare longingly at the eggs and Jared could only imagine what he must be feeling right now. "But we need to move.”  
  
It was obviously hard for Jensen to tear himself away from the nest, but he resolutely walked away. With one last look at the eggs, Jared followed. And who knew, maybe like this, a real ecosystem would develope. The fences were already down, now reproduction seemed to be assured as well.  
  


 

  
  
Jensen's thoughts were still on the eggs they had found, the way they had felt under the tips of his fingers, and for some reason he felt closer to his dream touching those eggs than he had while touching a live dinosaur. He wanted to explain it to Jared, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to.  
  
"Maybe it's not natural," Jared said suddenly. "But they're here now. I mean yeah, we brought them back and they’re not, you know, real dinosaurs, but if they manage to keep on living, then it’s a new stage of evolution."  
  
That thought made Jensen feel better and he knew that finding those dinosaur eggs would be something he would always remember, he just wished he had been able to stay to watch them hatch. Dreams or not however, he really wanted to get back to a world where things weren't out to eat him even if that world didn't have dinosaur eggs nestled together when such a thing shouldn't be possible.  
  
It felt like they had been walking in silence for hours, the sun moving slowly across the sky above. Tired as they both were, neither of them complained, only kept on walking even though their legs were heavy with exhaustion. They both froze in place when they climbed a steep slope, only to find themselves faced with a tall fence, a road clearly visible on the other side. The road meant an easier way to get to the visitor center, but Jensen was all too aware of the T-Rex that they had left behind somewhere on the very same road.  
  
"Hey, I know where we are," Jared said, grabbing Jensen's hand and pulling him up the slope towards the fence.  
  
For a moment Jensen felt a flare of panic but a second look at the fence showed that the lamps on top were dark, just as they had been the night before when they arrived at the T-Rex paddock.  
  
"We're just past those huge ass gates," Jared said, letting go of Jensen to start to climb the fence. "Look, over there’s the fork in the road we took at the beginning of the tour. So if we get there, and past the gates, we should be safe."  
  
Even knowing the power was off, Jensen hesitated a few moments before reaching to grab the thick wires of the fence, climbing over it while keeping an eye out for anything that might consider two dirty and sweaty humans a good choice of breakfast. Luckily, the area remained silent and the road empty, and by the time they touched ground again Jensen started to feel hopeful for their chances of survival.  
  
That was until they arrived at the very big gates that had let them into the park, only to find them wide open, hanging skewed from its hinges. Jensen was quite sure they hadn't looked like that when they first started the tour of Jurassic Park.  
  
"Shit," Jared hissed. "That's not good."  
  
"It's really not," Jensen agreed. "Fuck. Felicia!"  
  
He started running before he could think it through and he heard Jared right behind him, trying to keep up.  
  
"Jensen, what the fuck... wait!”  
  
"We have to get to Felicia and warn her,” he panted out, side already throbbing in pain after a few steps.  
  
Jared caught up to him and his hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him to a stop.  
  
"Jensen, wait! I know you're worried, but we can’t just run through the park like headless chickens!”  
  
"But-”  
  
"No! Jensen, Rexy is still out there and who knows what else, we need to be smart about this. It’s bad enough we’re out in the open like this. I know you’re worried, okay, but we can’t lose our heads now.”  
  
Jensen took a deep shaking breath. Fuck. Jared was right, of course he was. But Felicia was in the visitor center and up till now, he hadn’t let himself think of her in danger, but with the gates open...  
  
"Let’s just hurry.”  
  
A ground shaking roar sounded from somewhere far to their left and it made Jensen’s blood run cold.  
  
Jared paled. "How close?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, trying to think around the fear spreading through his body. "Not too close I think. And still in the park. But…”  
  
Jared nodded. "Yeah, let’s move.”  
  
"Wait, do you hear that?”  
  
It was a low sound, muted crunching, too even for an animal, and then a jeep appeared on the road in front of them, heading straight for them.  
  
"Oh thank fuck,” Jared said fervently.  
  
They ran towards the jeep and with relief Jensen saw Felicia behind the wheel, next to her Danneel, a giant rifle in her hands. Jensen wasn't sure if that would be any good against a Rex, but it was better than nothing.  
  
The jeep came to a skidding stop in front of them and Felicia jumped out and ran for Jensen, almost barreling him over when she hugged him.  
  
"Oh my God, you bastard, I was so worried, I thought you were dead! Never do that to me again, you hear?”  
  
For a short moment Jensen indulged in hugging her tight, then he pushed her away.  
  
"We will be soon, if we don’t get out of here. The Rex got loose.”  
  
"We know,” Danneel said grimly. "We went looking for you last night when the power went out. We found the torn fence and what was left of Ostroff.”  
  
The memory flashed harshly through Jensen’s mind and an intense wave of nausea hit him.  
  
"We got pushed over the cliff,” Jared explained, "but we’re fine.”  
  
Daneel was standing in the jeep, pressing binoculars to her eyes.  
  
"Guys, we need to go, now! There’s movement down on the plain, I think the Rex is hunting, but I don’t really want to stick around to find out.”  
  
Just for a moment, the scientist in Jensen thought, _but now we can finally prove he’s not only a scavenger_ , but his fear won out and he climbed into the backseat.  
  
Then Felicia turned the car around and they headed back for the visitor center, Danneel keeping the gun ready the whole time.  
  
"You got more of these?” Jensen asked, nodding to the rifle.  
  
Danneel eyed him speculatively, obviously trying to figure out if he could handle it, then she pressed the rifle into his hands and got a new one for herself out from a large box behind the back seat.  
  
Jared looked at him in surprise and Jensen just shrugged his shoulders. "Texas boy, born and raised.”  
  
"So am I,” Jared said, "but I don’t know how to handle a rifle like that.”  
  
"I was on a dig up in Canada once. Bear country. You just never know.”  
  
"Okay guys,” Danneel interrupted them. "We evacuated the whole island as soon as the power went out. No idea why the backup generators didn’t catch, but somehow the whole system got fried. We got the people out by boat and we’re only waiting for you. Now that we found you, we can call the helicopter to come pick us up.”  
  
"You don’t have one standing by?” Jared asked, obviously aghast of the idea by not immediately getting off this island. Jensen couldn’t blame him.  
  
"I won’t make a helicopter land here, it’s not safe. The helipad is down south, too close to the Deinonychus enclosure and here the T-Rex might show up any second. They don’t have enough fuel to fly back and forth between here and the island and hover for long. So I’m gonna call it now, we’re gonna sit tight without making a sound for about thirty minutes and then we’re outta here.”  
  


 

  
  
Jared was still pondering that they had to wait another half hour on this crappy island, when Jensen asked in a strangled voice, "Deinonychus? You have a Deinonychus on this island?”  
  
"Not a, we have three,” Danneel said and Jensen cursed worse than ever before.  
  
Jared remembered them labeled carnivore on the park’s map, but they couldn’t be worse than Rexy, right?  
  
"What’s the deal with those deino- deino whatever anyway? I mean we have Rex out there to worry about…”  
  
Jensen twisted around, staring at Jared. "You have no idea. _No idea_. The Deinonychus was a vicious killer. Six inch long sickle claw on each foot, fast, agile. Yeah, they were just as tall as a human, but they were probably smart. Huge brain cavity. And out here, well Rexy as you so nicely call her, we hear coming. The Deinonychus… not so much. They could actually be sneaking up on us as we speak.”  
  
Danneel looked at Jensen and nodded. "Definitely. They’re even smarter than we expected. I swear when they look at you… you can hear them think.”  
  
"Do they live in packs?” Jensen asked. "Because research is still unclear. I mean there are indicators for both pack and solitary behavior.”  
  
"Not sure,” Danneel said grimly as they finally approached the visitor center. "We went with the pack theory, but one of them killed all the others but two. There are three now and it seems to work, but we weren’t testing the theory by introducing more of them into the paddock. It’s bad enough we have those, I tell you. I’d bet my ass on them having figured out that fences are down and them roaming the park already.”  
  
"Then we better get out of here,” Jensen said when Felicia made a sharp break in front of the visitor center.  
  
"I called the chopper as soon as we spotted you, should be here soon.”  
  
"I think we can manage,” Felicia said said too brightly, when they heard the T-Rex roar again. Only this time it was much closer.  
  
"You really sure about that?" Jared asked, wishing he had a gun as well, even if he wasn't sure he'd be able to hit anything, not even Rexy.  
  
"There's no way the helicopter will be able to land with the T-Rex this close. We need to go somewhere safe, somewhere where the chopper can reach us before we get eaten," Danneel said, looking around frantically as they heard the T-Rex come even closer.  
  
"There," Felicia called out. "The fire escape. If we can climb that, we should be safe, right? It can't reach us on top of the roof."  
  
Neither of them needed to be told twice and with Jensen by his side, Jared ran towards the fire escape, cursing when he realized it stopped too far off the ground for anyone of the others to be able to reach it without help.  
  
"Get up," he said, motioning for Felicia and she seemed to get what he was talking about, allowing him to hoist her up so that she could reach the ladder, pulling herself up and climbing towards the safety of the roof.  
  
"Danneel, you next," Jensen said, pushing her forward.  
  
"What? No," she protested. "I can…"  
  
"I know you can, but please get up there. Keep Felicia safe."  
  
Danneel bit down on her lower lip, but then she nodded and slung the rifle over her back before allowing Jared to help her up. Jensen didn't even need to be told before he practically climbed Jared like a tree, pushing up to grab the ladder and looking back down over his shoulder.  
  
"Hurry, get up here. It's coming!"  
  
Jared jumped and managed to get hold of the fire escape, every muscle in his body protesting and he was acutely aware of all the bruises he had gotten during the previous dinosaur attack.  
  
"Fuck, Jared. Hurry! Faster!"  
  
Behind him he could hear the T-Rex come closer and even halfway up the building he could feel the tremors of the animal running towards them. Looking up, he saw Jensen pull himself up on the roof, spinning around to look at the approaching T-Rex and getting his gun aimed at the threat.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit," Jared hissed, trying to climb even faster but all he managed was to almost slip and he hard Felicia cry out in fear. "Do something!"  
  
A shot rang out above the roar of the T-Rex behind him, but going by the curses from above, it didn't do much good.  
  
"You didn't make it stop!" Felicia yelled, voice almost hysterical.  
  
"It's a small gun against a fucking dinosaur, I'm trying," Jensen snapped. "Danneel, fucking help."  
  
The next moment more shots rang out, but Jared still thought he could feel Rexy breathe down his neck even as he got closer to the roof. He knew he wasn't far enough to be safe from sharp teeth.  
  
"Son of a…"  
  
Jared looked up just to see Jensen step up to the very edge of the roof, aiming and the next shot was met by a furious roar that almost drowned out Felicia's cheering. Jensen threw the gun on the floor and knelt down beside the fire escape, reaching to help Jared up and when he looked back he saw the T-Rex stumble backwards, throwing his head back and forth as it roared out in anger.  
  
"What did you do? he asked, looking from the dinosaur over to Jensen.  
  
"He hit it straight in the eye," Danneel explained. "Brilliant shot, really."  
  
"Only because you managed to get its attention so it turned to you for a moment," Jensen gasped, leaning against Jared.  
  
Jensen was a solid weight to hold on to amidst all of this crazy, and Jared allowed himself to rest his head against Jensen's shoulder while he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart down.  
  
"I really want to get off this fucking island," he muttered.  
  
"You and me both," Jensen agreed.  
  
"Oh, thank fuck, there’s the chopper!” Danneel shouted, while the Rex was still roaring furiously below them.  
  
Then the building shook.  
  
"Holy fuck, is he trying to tear it down?” Jared asked, looking over to where the T-Rex had almost disappeared from view. Jared could only see the tail, and the building shook again.  
  
"Fuck, let’s move!” Jensen shouted and the ran to the middle of the roof, where the glass dome was spanning over the entrance hall exhibits. There were already cracks forming in the glass and they looked up and waved frantically to the chopper.  
  
It hovered above them and then the door slid open and someone threw a ladder down. Danneel helped Felicia up, then she waved Jared and Jensen over.  
  
"I don’t wanna hear anything, I’m going last. You guys are the ones who need medical attention.”  
  
Jared didn’t protest, just reached for the swinging ladder and started the climb. Every muscle ached, his palms were ripped open, burning when he gripped the rope, but he breathed through the pain and climbed as fast as he could.  
  
It seemed forever to get up there and he couldn’t help but look down to check if Jensen and Danneel were on the ladder.  
  
Jared’s last view was Rexy letting up on the building and roaring up at them. He didn’t think he’d ever forget this picture. Then he was gripped by people from inside the chopper and pulled up. Jensen and Danneel followed suit and they collapsed in exhausted heaps next to Felicia, medics starting to poke at them before they’d even lain down completely.  
  
Jared looked over to Jensen who was getting his hands bandaged, while a guy was putting a bandaid on the cut on his face that had started to bleed again.  
  
"Remind me to thank Kripke for a lovely weekend," Jared said and Jensen rolled his eyes.  
  
"Still no propriety.” But he said it with a smile.  
  


 

 

 

**The End**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life Will Find A Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736102) by [Denig37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37)




End file.
